Mountain of Surprise
by 2enaba
Summary: You're playing Mountain of Faith, but an intruder arrives... [Old, CYOA format from /jp/ on 4chan]


You're sitting in your room playing Touhou, allotting yourself the appropriate amount of screaming, cursing, and hair-pulling. As you finally get through the stage part of Extra mode on Mountain of Faith, you hear soft footsteps in your hallway. You pause your game, annoyed that someone would be coming here at this time of night. The pattering steps grow closer and closer to your door. The footsteps stop, and you hear your doorknob clattering. You freeze in fear.

[X] See who's there  
You ease yourself out of your squeaky chair, trying to muffle your clumsy movements in the dark. You creep closer to the door, trying to mask your noises in the periodic clanging of the doorknob. Suddenly, you slip on a beer can and fall forward, catching your hand on the knob to stop yourself from epic faceplanting into the splintery wooden floor. The door opens quickly, eliciting a yelp from the person who was currently holding onto it. You stumble forward into that person, flinging against them. They're very light, and they make a squeak when they fall onto the floor. The light is dim, but you make out some sort of purple and yellow. "Oh, god, sorry, sorry!" You whisper forcefully out of habit. You quickly stub your toe 3 more times in succession trying to get to the light switch. You turn it on.  
Suwako is leaning against your wall.

[X] Help her up  
You curse yourself for gawking like a fuckdoodle, and quickly help her up to her feet. She gasps in pain, rubbing her knee and thigh. "I.. I think it's hurt.. Can I sit down somewhere?" You have absolutely nowhere to sit her down except your computer chair. As you curse yourself for being so stupid and careless, you carry her light body over, then set her down into the cushioned seat. She raises her leg to herself and hugs it, rubbing it up and down. "Owie," Suwako continues this for a few more minutes, then does a double take at your computer screen. It had changed to a screensaver of her, Suwako, naked, with cat ears on. You curse yourself 50 times over.  
[X]Unplug your computer at the risk of losing your Touhou game progress  
As Suwako gawks in disbelief, you make a mad dive for the power cable. You yank it out, making the computer fizzle and zonk out.  
Suwako looks at you slowly, incredulously, with a hint of scheming naughtiness.  
"Ah, just as I suspected, a filthy pedophile."  
She hops off of the chair, making it spring loudly. She lands on your torso, impacting with the force of a small cat, yet pinning you down like a sumo wrestler. "I love your kind, so easy to mess with, so desperate for sex." She coos gently, rubbing her crotch against your jeans, along with your rapidly-engorging sensitive dick.

[X] Submit to the frog  
[X] Scream like a little girl  
"P-please, Suwako, I'm sorry..." You whimper softly. She puts a finger to your lips, then leans in and kisses you. Not just a peck; a soft, loving, understandingly warm, thorough kiss. She grabs your hands and pins them at your side. She continues her pelvic thrusting against your hot, throbbing erection. Your tongues join into an intertwining, arcane dance of lust and arousal. Her long tongue caresses the roof of your mouth, sending strong sensations shivering swiftly down your spine, fueling your twitching state of excitement. It bounces momentarily against your jeans, pressing back up against her moistening panties.

[X] Let her do whatever she wants with you  
Suwako presses you down further, straddling your tight jeans, rubbing the rough material against herself desperately. Her juices soak through the cloth, moistening your aching manhood. "N-hah.. Getting a boner this fast.. So shameless.."  
You stare at her with a hazy, distant expression, barely comprehending what she just said. You reach down and press your finger into the soaked warmth of her panties. She straddles your hand, rubbing against it with zest, then stops to slowly and sexily unzip your jeans and let out your aching meat-stick. It springs to attention, a little soldier ready for battle. "Mmh.." She huffs in a sultry tone. "I want your big pedophile dick in me..."

[X] Let her do her thing  
Suwako shifts on your lap, getting into a reverse-cowgirl position. She rubs her dripping slit against your warm dick, the stimulation to her stiff little nub almost too much for her. She does this a few more times to fully cover your penis in her lightly scented juices.  
She pushes her pelvis forward to allow you access to her aching pussy. Little arcs of excitement run up and down her length as she pushes back onto you, gradually accepting your cockhead, allowing the rest of your missile to slide in easily.  
She rolls her hips around on your lap, letting the rest of your penis enter into her. "Mhn.. It feels so big.." She looks back at you with an expression of pleasure, gasping and moaning gently as your dick twitches even more inside her.

[X] Nibble her ear  
Suwako withdraws her hips, then slams them backwards again. Your dickhead bumps quickly over her engorged G-spot, making her shudder and bear down onto you. You sit up against the wall, then reach around to her flat chest and hard little nipples. You pull her backwards to your chest, surprising her, jamming your penis deep within her hot pussy. As you tweak her nipples to and fro, you nuzzle her hair to the side of her head and inhale the scent of her excitement. You lean in and grasp her ear tenderly with your teeth, scraping across the sensitive skin with varying amounts of pressure.

"Nnhgh! Auu!" She fights to restrain the primal sounds of over-stimulation. You draw your pelvis back, then slam back into her, raising her slightly. "Uwaah! Oh, my, aah.." You and Suwako settle into a rhythm of sensual thrusting, you enveloping her into a warm, loving embrace as you slide in and out of her pulsing passage. The room fills with soft, high-pitched moans as she collapses back onto you, letting you take over her body and pleasure.

She soon becomes more hurried with her responses, her pussy beginning to tighten up and her hips starting to ache. You reach down and slide your middle finger quickly over her bud once, then twice, then three times.  
"Aah, aah! N-hah! My pussy is going to... explode!" Her rhythmically contracting pussy yearns to milk the tadpoles out of your little man, clamping down, releasing, massaging your penis like no tomorrow. It's too much for you, because you quickly clutch her and spray your load deep inside her.  
"Aah.. Suwako.."


End file.
